


Snippety snappety snip

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Date, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hints of sexual intercourses (?), Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: A collection of random updates, with no sense, no pretense and no offence.





	1. FujiTaka (Kindness Pair)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is will be basically be a dump of all the things I've written recently, and it'll include various pairings and various fandoms and probably a lot of sex and kinks, who knows.  
> I'd like you to inform that my english is still pretty rubbish, so I'm not that confident to show you all these... things. Nobody but myself checked them for mistakes or whatever, so I apologize for all the horrors your subjected to.

 

 

Slowly, almost seductively, Fuji gets on the bed, kneeling over his tights and then covering his body with his slender and minute figure. Kawamura swallows, watching him move with mesmerized eyes: Fuji has a small frame, but his presence sure feel larger than life, and Takashi takes in a breath feeling overwhelmed and almost shy of being here with this amazing boy.

Fuji probably notices his reaction. His eyes glint in playful satisfaction, when he drops over him and their faces finally come at the same level.

-You should be more careful, Taka-san- he whispers, and Kawamura shivers –If you keep being this cute, I’ll eat you raw-

Kawamura could only swallow. And then smile.

-I’m not scared- he answers, carding his fingers through the bangs of Fuji’s soft, silky hair –I want you to-

Fuji looks almost taken aback, for a few seconds. Just for a few seconds. ‘Cause then his smile turns sweet and then, with no warning, down right diabolical.

-You'll make me lose my head ...- he hisses against his lips and and pressing the palm of his hands around his face; but Taka-san does not have a single afterthought: he meets him halfway, taking in his  fury and all of his dark corners and poring them them with love and gentleness. He doesn’t give up, he doesn’t waver. He wants everything Fuji has to give him, and he will give Fuji everything he wants to take.

When Fuji breaks away from his mouth, he’s red in the face and and his breath is short and wheezy.

-Taka-san ... - he murmurs, and Taka doesn’t know how to hold back. He grabs his hips and in a moment their positions are inverted, and the way that those brown bangs widen around on the pillow makes him his head spin.

-Then lose it with me.

And when he kisses him again, Fuji moans.


	2. Tezuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the Two Samurais movie yesterday night with some friends and I kept thinking about this concept all day long. I hope there isn't any major mistake.

There is something beautiful in every single of them, and Tezuka finds it weird and compelling at the same time. Inui and his weird juices, his copybooks and calculations, his brilliant yet dork mind. Fuji and his closed, terrifying eyes, his smiles, his cacti and the way he manages to reassure him sometimes. Oishi and his anxieties, his costant fretting, his stable, solid presence at his side and the iron in his eyes over their promise. Eiji and his bouncyness, his flagging stamina, his smiles and his screaming and his never-ending optimism. Kawamura and his shyness, his umpredictable changes of pace, his firing up and screaming, his strong reassuring smile. Kaidoh and his hissing, his running, his grumpyness and his strenght. Momoshiro and his grinning, his cockiness, his outbursts and his determination. Ryoma and his arrogance, his tennis, his brattyness, his insecurities and that always surprising way to surpass his own limits. He stares at them and enjoys those feelings –the pride, the fondness, the happiness. He tastes the word in his mind –“friendship”, and it’s foreign and frightnening and alluring.  
But in the end, he doesn’t have to tell them, just to guide them to victory. So he hides his smiles, and screams at them to run another 10 laps. 


	3. KiriLili (Can we call it Angel Pair?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of random updates, with no sense, no pretense and no offence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "krauza and akaya seeing a christmas light show/amusement park... language barrier and other antics occur? :oo" by @aceakaya on twitter  
> Special thanks to [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca) for the betareading

“ _ Do you want some cotton candy? _ ”

Akaya stared at Liliadent. Liliadent stared at him in return, with just a bit of expectation. Akaya… just stared some more. And then he exploded.

“Ok, I’ve had enough. Can’t you just talk a comprehensible language, you damn UzaUza?!” he screamed, too exasperated to care about the passersby, who all jumped and sent some nasty looks in their direction. To add to his frustration, of course Liliadent managed to only understand a single word of all he said.

“ _You_ _called me that way again. My name is Krauzer. K-r-a-u-z-e-r_ ,” he hissed, now actually pissed by the whole situation. For, like, the millionth time of the day.

“Oh come on! This… I’m going home. I can’t do this,” Akaya shouted, before turning on his heels and marching toward the exit of the carnival. That’s it, he thought. He was going to kill Yagyuu senpai and his weird ideas. Go out with him, he said. Take him in a fun place and everything would work out naturally, he said. Him and his stupid advice and his stupid, stupid books full of romantic crap—

His train of thought on how to brutally terminate Yagyuu-senpai’s life was interrupted by a firm, strong hand on his bicep that made him turn again on the spot and a pair of thin, firm lips, which pressed against his own, silencing his scream of surprise. And then they stayed there. For a whole minute. A wonderful, hot minute.

Just when he was about to turn into mush, Liliadent decided to let him go and let him breath, even if he held him near his chest and kept him up since his knees had decided to stop working. Seeing him this close, his eyes were too blue and his hair too blonde, and he was just too beautiful. Damn it. And then he talked.

“I…like you,” he whispered, a bit unsure.ven though  his pronunciation made the words sound too harsh, Akaya gulped and then nodded, almost numbed by the rush of blood to his head.

“I… I like you too,” he answered, trying to move his eyes away from that too beautiful face. But Liliadent smiled, so he had to keep them there.

“Ok.  _ Have a date with me? _ ”

And even if once again he didn’t understand a word, Akaya decided to swallow his anger and just keep it up with him.

“Ok. Yes. Whatever. Just kiss me again, you damn teutonic blond idiot!”

 

And maybe Yagyuu-senpai didn’t have to die, in the end.


	4. TezuRyo (Pillar Pair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of random updates, with no sense, no pretense and no offence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Pillar pair trying to have a ‘normal date’ and it’s awkward (bonus if the end up playing tennis)" by [ SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca) who also did the betareading <3

“Ok, no. This isn’t working.”

Mildly alarmed, Tezuka stopped in his tracks, holding the spoon full of ice-cream in mid-air. Ryoma looked really uncomfortable, squirming in his seat, with his cheeks almost crimson from embarrassment and his brows creased in annoyance.

“If you don’t like it”-he founded himself saying –”We can change dessert…”

“That’s not the point,” Echizen answered, with a tone that was almost nasty. “It’s not what we’re eating, Buchou, it’s the whole…” and his voice broke, while he tried to put his thoughts into words. Not finding what he wanted to say, he gestured, instead, at the whole cafè, full of other couples intent on frolicking.

Another man would have probably demanded a proper explanation. But Tezuka, being Tezuka, didn’t need a translator to understand the mysterious ‘Echizen language’. He himself thought that the suggestions he’d found on ‘101 way to court your man with a perfect date’ were complete rubbish, but he had tried to follow them anyway. So he sighed and dropped the spoon.

“What about a game at the nearest courts? Best of three set game-”

“Oh god, yes!” his boyfriend answered, almost too quickly and too breathy. Tezuka ignored the leap his heart made in his chest and quickly got up to pay for their untouched ice-creams, while Ryoma gathered their possessions to run away from that hellish place as fast as they could.

 

Three hours later, after they had battled almost to death to win the game and had reached Echizen’s house to change and clean themselves, they shared a shower, that quickly became a very hot session of kisses and touches and moans. Best date e v e r, who cared what dating books said.


	5. KinRyo (Super Rookies Pair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Super rookies, anything super rookies. First date maybe?" by @legitmanami on twitter  
> No beta this time so I hope there aren't any major monstrosity.

It wasn’t supposed to go like that, damnit. Not after he managed to get his damn father out of the house along with his cousin, and after being given the permission to have Kintarou stay over for the whole weekend. It was supposed to go with some tennis, and then some more tennis, and then, after a bit more of tennis, some excuses to cuddle together. And try, uhn, adult stuff. Like kissing. Or something.

Instead he was there, rummaging through all the cabinets in his bathroom,searching for some kind of bandages or disinfectant while his supposed boyfriend was crying his eyes out with a big nasty cut in his knee bleeding all over the floor.

-Stop screaming, damnit- he muttered, opening another shutter and finding, finally, some band aids –Oh thank god, finally- he sighed, grabbing them and running back to the other boy, who was still weeping and sobbing.

-Ko...KOSHIMAE- he cried, tearing up once more –IT HURTS!-

-I know, I know, but I got the things, see? So now I’m gonna clean the cut and then it’ll stop hurting, I promise- he babbled, kneeling in front of him and pouring the hydrogen peroxide on a cotton swab.

-What if... what if I won’t be able to play anymore?!- and the fear must have been real, ‘cause Kintarou stopped crying as he said the words, staring at him instead with eyes as big as saucers. Ryoma, in spite of himself, scoffed.

-Don’t be stupid, it’s just a cut- he answered, trying to not sound too gruff. He cleaned the cut (Kintarou hold his breath and then whined a bit but at least he didn’t cry again, and Ryoma couldn’t stop the swell of pride his heart felt seeing him trying to be this brave, and just ending being super cute instead), then he bandaged it and applied a band-aid just to hold the whole thing together.

-See? Done. You’re going to be okay- he concluded, before putting all the first-aid equipment on a side and checking his work one last time.

Kintarou looked at the bandages for a second, sniffling softly, then he blushed.

-Could... could you kiss it better, Koshimae?- he whimpered, softly, trying to move his leg to test the dressing. Ryoma scoffed.

-You’re such a baby!- he lamented, but yet he gently took the leg in his hands and kissed the bandage, softly. It felt... weird. A good side of weird. When he looked up at Kintarou, his heart missed a couple of beats: he was very red, and very, very kissable.

-Could you do it... a bit higher? – Tooyama whispered, lowering his eyes to not have to look him directly in the eyes. And Echizen, god helped him, didn’t find the nerve to tease him or make a comment about it. He just complied, kissing him again and again and again, until the sighs and hiccups of pain became moans and groans of pleasure.

 

And when they finally ended up in his bed, twined and so entangled together he didn’t know where his body ended and the other began, he had to admit that it wasn’t supposed to go like that, it went way more better.

 


	6. SanaAto (Tango Pair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of random updates, with no sense, no pretense and no offence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: THIS IS PORN. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ OF ATOBE GETTING FUCKED BY SANADA.  
> This thing here was inspired by something happened in the Sarasota ATP Challenger tournament of last season: [ Basically somebody had sex very loudly across the lake and it was perfectly audible from the court Tiafoe and Kruguer were playing on ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNPxIYNY34g).  
> Me and [Puffcat ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat) off course thought "imagine if it happened during the finals at Nationals" and here we are.  
> Super special thanks to [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca) for the betareading!

Far in the distance, if he payed attention enough, the smack and smashes of a tennis ball on the hard court were still audible, perfectly amplified by the echo of the Ariake Coliseum arena, and for a brief second he wondered what the score of the match was. But at the same time, Sanada changed the angle of his thrusts, and Atobe's mind went completely blank, a long, full moan cascading from his open mouth.   
Sanada, unfortunately, was still partly in control of himself. He reached wildly with his free hand for his face, covering his mouth to silence him, while with the other one he pressed on his hip hard enough to leave bruises.   
“Shut. Up.” He growled, still pushing and thrusting into him like a desperate, rabid animal. Atobe couldn't hear him. Or, to be more precise, wouldn't hear him; he moaned, again, the sound a bit more muffled by Sanada's fingers, before taking them in between his teeth, biting on the fingertips and then sucking and licking around them. It was Sanada's turn to make a dying sound, even if he tried to shush himself by biting on his own lips.   
“You're... going... to make me... crazy…” he panted, but he had lost the scary angry bite his voice usually had, and he sounded utterly crazed with lust. So much that Atobe found the coherency to turn his head, pushing his hands against the wall against which he was getting gloriously fucked, look him in the eyes and smile, a little wicked grin that only meant trouble   
“That... was the intention…” he moaned around Sanada's hand, before whining and wobbling on his feet, ‘cause Sanada of course had to found his sweet spot  _ right then _ .    
“I'm gonna make you regret you ever  _ looked _ in my direction,” growled Sanada once again, shoving Atobe's head back, bending his back to a degree that should have been painful but instead made Atobe to get delirious with pleasure. Then, almost as an afterthought, he licked his neck, gently, whispering a “You damn gorgeous, perfect idiot,” in the shell of his ear.    
A beat, and Atobe was coming, moaning like his whole life depended of that, Sanada tried to shush him again, but he faltered, gasping at the sudden, intense pressure that surrounded his cock, and he could only bite down on Atobe's shoulder, choking the scream that wasn't willing to emit while cumming.   
  
When Yukimura came back to the bench, panting and sweating, Sanada stiffly handed him a towel, being careful that he could sit down and take a breath after such an intense match. Yanagi, beside him, gave him a look, but said nothing, so he had to spoke.   
“You still played better than him.”   
“Thanks,” answered Yukimura, curtly, and Sanada gave himself a mental slap. What was he saying?! But then Seiichi added, with the hint of a smile “We had quite a bit of disturbance while playing, though. Did you hear it?”   
Trying very very hard not to blush like a tomato, Sanada gave a brief look across the court, where, on the stands, a shark-like grin and dazed icy eyes met his own. And winked.   
“I've no idea of what are you talking about.” 


End file.
